Sleeping Princess Mikan
by Moozepop
Summary: Its the school festival and the special abilities class are making another RPG game. How is a kiss and a sleeping Princess Mikan included. Read to find out. PS I do not own Gakuen alice. Now gonna add more chapters.


**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction so please be nice. I have a whole lot of ideas for other animes too so please enjoy. :)**

**SLEEPING BEAUTY**

**INTRO**

Everyone at Gakuen Alice is busily preparing for this year's school festival. This year the special abilities group decided they would once again do an RPG game called "Rescue The Princess".

The game is played in a maze. Most of the class are "knights" spread around the maze to stop the players. They will give a task to the player which involves the knight's alice, those who fail the task lose. The aim to find the princess who will give them a prize, either a simple wish or a slave for a day which is drawn from a box.

**IN SPECIAL ABILITIES CLASS**

"Mikan and Josie, can you please be the…. Princesses?,"Tsubasa said, "since you are the prettiest in the class. " Following that comment he received a smack at the back of his head by his girlfriend, Misaki.

"Misaki….um…can you please advertise?" Tsubasa asked sheepishly.

"O.K" she replied.

"Michael and Lumia, you guys are in charge at the front desk,"Tsubusa stated.

"Sure thing,boss,"they cheerfully replied.

"And everyone else is a knight ok?" Tsubasa asked.

Everyone nodded and set to work. Misaki and Lumia were to work on all the costumes with the help of Lumia's alice, the fast-forward alice. They soon had all the costumes done. Mikan and Josie because they were both hopeless at sowing and very clumsy they were assigned to creating and printing the advertising pamphlets. And of course Tsubasa and Michael helped all the knights choose their challenges and make their props.

**DAY OF SCHOOL FESTIVAL **

**NATSUME POV**

The school festival has been fun and all ,but I still haven't seen Mikan all day, she is usually everywhere at once when there is a festival but I haven't seen once today. I wonder if she is ok.

"Hey Luca, let's go" I say to my best friend and start heading to the place I knew where Mikan probably was because of shadow freak's girlfriend's advertising.

**AT THE RPG GAME**

I walk up to the front desk with Luca by my side after the long wait. After all, the special ability's game is very popular every year. As soon as I step forward I am greeted by one of my fans…..Lumia, I think her name is. In her annoying voice she said the game was one player and that Luca had to come 5 minutes after I enter. I shrug and quickly whisper to Luca that I will meet him at Hotaru's shop before entering the game.

I have walked quite a bit and am growing tired however I still have not seen my Mikan. I turn the corner and see Megune, the guy from last year's RPG with the possession alice.

"It's you," I absentmindedly said.

"Yes…but this time I WILL defeat you, I have improved my alice a lot,"he stated. By the end of this my patience was running low. So to make a long story short…he lied.

After Megune I was lucky I didn't bump into any more knights however I still haven't seen Mikan. My heart is thumping and my brain is a mess as I turn the corner. I see a flash of pale pink. There she is, Mikan dressed in an old fashioned pale pink and white dress. There is big pink bow at the front that wraps her waist perfectly. Her chestnut brown hair is pulled into a tight bun and tied up by a curly white ribbion. As I look closer I see she is asleep and that she is wearing a little make up. I stand there motion less and stare at her glossy lips as they move up and down as she breathed. My body moves on its own but I quickly steal a kiss from her. I feel her soft lips on mine for a split second. I taste the slight hint of strawberries. I try to compose myself and walk towards the exit. I take a deep breath and fight back the blush. If anyone saw this side of me, my reputation would be ruined.

As I stepped outside I was welcomed by shadow freak.

"Congrats Natsume! What do you want as a prize? "he asked. Suddenly his face was serious,

"You can't have Mikan, she's mine, "he stated and laughed. That comment made me angry but I held my temper by thinking about the kiss. I smirk and start to walk away. By say in Tsubasa's earshot

"I already claimed my prize."

Leaving him confused for the rest of the day and me happy.


End file.
